


Songs of faith and devotion

by Potix



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Khan as Sherlock Holmes, Prompt Fill, Romance, Smut, khanolly, wintersoldier-ish au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potix/pseuds/Potix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Khanolly one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters, I don't own the Star Trek's universe nor any characters that are part of the BBC'S Sherlock universe: I only own my sick fantasies...for now. Not beta-ed, and I apologize in advance for any mistake you will find, since English is not my first language.

**Prompt from lifelover1989 on Tumblr: "Khan suspects Molly could be pregnant".**

* * *

 

"Have you ever thought about having children?".

His question startled Molly. After all, she was still trying to regain her composure after Khan's passionate "ambush", resting against his glorious naked body.

"It's not the kind of question a girl usually answers in her post coital bliss..." she drawled, letting her breath caress his sweaty skin, and smirking at his shiver. She let her mind go back at what had happened during the last hour, reliving the recent memories...

* * *

As soon as he had crossed the threshold of her tiny flat, Khan had pinned her against the nearest wall, and consumed her lips with a scorching kiss. Then, he had proceeded to undress her, slowly, as if every layer of her clothing were hiding from his sight the most precious treasure, covering her naked skin with his warm hands, and his strong body.

She felt always worshipped by his dedication to her: she knew that every moan, every sigh he could draw from her, were his greatest reward. And he had made her moan, indeed: first by giving all his attention to her delicate breast, by sucking and licking her nipples until she had begged him to stop, because they were too sensitive. Khan had given her some rest, but only for a minute, because his mouth had descended towards her womanhood, too impatient to waste another moment before tasting her again. And when he had licked the last drop of her most intimate essence, only when he had been sure that she was ready, and truly satisfied by her first orgasm, he had divested himself, feeling Molly's hungry gaze on him. The first touch of her hand on his hard cock had caused him to shiver, and Molly had smirked, before being lifted her in his arms, and taken to their bedroom.

There her moaning had turned to whimpers, and then to screams, in tune with his powerful thrusts. She had climaxed again, and he had followed her, eagerly, uttering the word "Mine" like a mantra, as his semen had filled her womb.

* * *

His deep voice interrupted her musings. "Molly..." he said, his hand brushing against her left breast, and she let out a pained sigh. "I'm sorry, it's just that my breasts are extra sore lately...you know, it always happens when my period is coming..." she justified herself, but Khan silenced her with a kiss. She felt his hand caress her abdomen, with a tenderness he rarely used.

"That's not why you're sore, and tired...I think the reason might be that you are..." he started, hoping she would understand what he had started to suspect since a few days.

"Pregnant" she concluded. "Oh my God, I'm...we are..." Molly hiccupped, failing at holding back her happy tears.

"Expecting, yes. And before you even begin to worry, I want this baby. I will protect you, and him, or her, from every threat, from every enemy. There's anything I won't do to protect my family, be sure" Khan promised, before kissing her again.

"Together?" she asked.

"Together" he assured her, cuddling her until she fell asleep.

* * *

 

**Thanks for reading...and be kind, let me know what you think!**


	2. Corrupt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini one-shot. Because I need to update my Khanolly stories, and I need to get the hang of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own these characters, I don't own the Star Trek's universe: I only own my sick fantasies...for now. Not beta-ed, and I apologize in advance for any mistake you will find, since English is not my first language.

He can literally feel her trembling. Her heartbeat is so violent, he fears she will faint the moment she will allow herself to succumb the passion...because he can clearly see her struggling to rein her primal instincts in, to deny herself the pleasure she knows he will surely been able to give her.

He's mysterious, and dangerous, and in the curves of his lips, in the flame behind his icy eyes, lies the promise of a vicious desire.

He takes a step, and with only his fingertip he brushes a drop of sweat just above her upper lip. He spreads it upon his mouth, and with the tip of his tongue he makes it disappear. His sigh of appreciation makes her quiver, and subconsciously she closes her eyes, missing his smug grin.

"Oh, what a sweet torture will be, the corruption of Molly Hooper", his Khan's last thought, before he anchors her petite body to his firm one, and captures her shuddering, lustful breath.

**Just a bit of training, right?**


	3. Prologue to History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon sends me this prompt on Tumblr: "Khanolly winter soldier-ish AU. Khan has blown the Kelvin archive so admiral Marcus sends a high-skilled augmented assassin after him. Khan later recognizes Molly, his wife he had left in cryo-sleep to protect her. But she doesn't remember him".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon sends me this prompt on Tumblr: "Khanolly winter soldier-ish AU. Khan has blown the Kelvin archive so admiral Marcus sends a high-skilled augmented assassin after him. Khan later recognizes Molly, his wife he had left in cryo-sleep to protect her. But she doesn't remember him".

Watching the Kelvin memorial Archive exploding, collapsing on itself because of the bomb he had given to that pathetic Starfleet officer, made him feel powerful once again. It had been a long time since his reign of terror on the planet, when his name had been synonym of unlimited supremacy, and terror...and he was eager for that time to return. He couldn't wait to make John Harrison disappear, and to hear his name, his real name, chanted once again by the sides of the crowd, kneeling in respect in his presence: "Khan, Khan, Khan...".

He was so lost in his recollection of his past omnipotence, that he didn't notice that another person was in the room, until he felt the cold barrel of the phaser against his nape;then, the darkness.

* * *

When he woke up, he was sitting on a chair, his legs, arms and hands securely tied. With his fingertips he tried to loosen the intricate knot; he could only use his sense of touch to identify the rope's material. Everything was dark, but he could hear someone approaching him. His captor circled him, the steps light but self-assured. A small man, then; probably another Augment, because only someone like him could accomplish a task so dangerous. It didn't matter; he would kill him anyway, but only after torturing him lengthily, to make him understand his lack of respect.

"It's useless, you know...trying to discover what kind of rope I used. I designed personally the alloy, and none knows its properties, but me". The teasing voice of a woman provoked him; it sounded muffled, like she was wearing a mask. It could be used to his advantage.

"So...you know who I am, and in spite of this, you've made the fundamental mistake of not killing me when you had to opportunity to do it. Either you're a fool, or you have a death wish".

"Or maybe, the one who's paying me didn't want your death...yet".

Suddenly a blinding light flooded the room. It didn't take more than a second for him to locate the woman, sitting on a desk on his left in the empty warehouse. Petite, her chestnut hair in a sleek bob, the fringe covering her eyes, and a mask over her nose and mouth. She reminded him of...No, it was impossible! She was still in stasis, safe, in the cryo-tubes he had designed for his crew...his family. Plus, this woman was too bold, too aggressive to be  _her_. No, it was just his superior mind playing tricks with him. Or Admiral Marcus making an attempt to destabilize him...poor fool. No woman could resemble his wife.

"Why so silent? Did the cat catch your tongue, Mr. Harrison? Or do you prefer your real name, Khan?". Her voice, transformed by some device in her mask, was starting to get on his nerves. It was time to start with his plan.

"Are you so coward that you can't show your face? Or are you hiding something? Maybe some scars, or a deformity?".

The stranger dared to laugh. "Oh, they told me about your tricks...nice try, anyway!". However, her giggle sounded rather contrived; Khan knew he had hit a nerve.

"Well, I should have expected it from Marcus...A monster like him could only have wretched abominations as his lackeys...".

She leapt down the desk in a fraction of second, and with two strides she was lowering her face to his level. "Do I look like an abomination, to you?!" she snarled, taking off her mask. Her breath grew labored, and she put it in place immediately; but it was enough for Khan.

"Molly..." he exhaled, and the woman, the one she was supposed to be safely in stasis, gave him a blank stare. "Who the hell is Molly?". He didn't have time to answer back, because finally his silent strain on the rope made it loosen, and in a blink his powerful hands were on her temples.

He didn't squeeze; he just gazed upon her intensely, trying to convey in his look years of affection, devotion...love. Her first punch to his side didn't make him move, nor did her second. Her powerful kick on his knee separated them, and the Augment genes awoke.

Their styles were different: his, forceful and best-laid, hers more spontaneous and athletic. Not too soon Khan gained the upper hand: panting he blocked her on the floor, his body trapping her. Their position reminded him of merrier moments, of another life...but unfortunately he didn't have time for remembrance.

"I'm sorry..." he murmured, before delivering a final punch, making her pass out. Khan knew she would awake soon; he recovered the rope and fastened it with expertise, then, with a final, pained look, he left the warehouse. He had a further, more important motivation to make Marcus pay...the admiral should have let both of them sleep.

**Thanks for reading. Leave a comment, you will receive good influence and beautiful dreams.**


	4. Think of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon gave me this prompt on Tumblr: "Khanolly and Sherlolly, Phantom of the Opera AU". Very AU , because in this story the USS Vengeance didn't fall down on Earth, but was successfully hijacked by Khan, Molly and the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own these characters, I don't own the Star Trek's universe nor any characters that are part of the BBC'S Sherlock universe: I only own my sick fantasies...for now. Not beta-ed, and I apologize in advance for any mistake you will find, since English is not my first language. Also, I admit that I'm not a Trekkie: if you found any mistake in my depiction of the Star Trek universe, please feel free to let me know!

When Khan left the shower, stepping inside his and Molly's room on the USS Vengeance, he found his soul mate sprawled on their bed, analyzing a minuscule object she had found on his night stand.

"What is this?". It was barely a inch long, black, and on the smooth surface she could detect the "Play" and "Stop" signs. "Another sophisticated weapon you managed to design while I was still in cryo-sleep?".

"And you think I would let you handle it so carelessly, if it were so dangerous? Press "Play", please". He sat down by her side, discarding the towel that was previously wrapped around his waist. Molly's eyes flicked for a moment to his naked manhood, flashes of their recent session of lovemaking making an appearance on her mind.

"You minx...". He admonished her playfully, and covered the lower part of his body with the sheets. "Focus on the task, Dr. Hooper...and maybe I will reward you for your compliance, later".

As she did as he had said, a beautiful harmony resounded in the room. She remained silent, trying to retrieve the right memories in her brain. She still couldn't remember much; her past life, as a pathologist in London, was nothing more than a blur to her. Thankfully Khan (or should she call him Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes, like he had asked her to do, in the throw of passion) had saved her, and John, and Mary, and all the others that had been trapped in a dreamless sleep that lasted centuries, and was helping all of them to get back their memory.

"You don't remember, do you? Let me help you...". Khan made her lie down, her back spooned by his toned body, and started to whisper the words in her ear.

_"Think of me, think of me fondly_   
_When we've said goodbye_   
_Remember me, once in a while_   
_Please promise me you'll try_

_When you find that once again you long_   
_To take your heart back and be free_   
_If you ever find a moment_   
_Spare a thought for me"_

"You used to listen to this song continually. When you had to finish a report, when you were preparing tea at home...for a while you used it as your ringtone". He explained, making her turn to look at her.

"It was...when you were gone, after the Fall...". A tear fell, and then another; the sadness, the worry, the grief, everything she had felt was coming back. His thumb caressed her cheekbones, and he placed his full lips on hers.

"Don't cry...I've made you cry so much in our past, I don't want for it to happen in our future, too...". Molly blinked once, then again she felt engulfed by his intense gaze.

"Are tears of joy allowed?". She breathed the question against his mouth; his eager kiss was the answer she was wishing for.

**Thanks for reading. Leave a comment, you will receive good influence and beautiful dreams.**


	5. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to my dear, talented Flavialikestodraw (follow her on Tumblr, it's an order!), because she feels a bit under the weather, lately, and because her talent inspired me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own these characters, I don't own the Star Trek's universe: I only own my sick fantasies...for now. Not beta-ed, and I apologize in advance for any mistake you will find, since English is not my first language.

**Inspired by[ this piece of art](http://flavialikestodraw.tumblr.com/post/110823862940/anima-soul-after-months-and-months-of) and by Depeche Mode.**

 

* * *

 

_**The angel of love was upon me** _   
_**And lord I felt so small** _   
_**The legs beneath me weaken** _   
_**I began to crawl** _   
_**Confused and contented** _   
_**I slithered around** _   
_**Reveal is beyond me** _   
_**I was lost I was found** _

**Angel - Depeche Mode**

Until she raises her eyelids, Molly can't say which one will be before her eyes- the angel, or the demon. She knows that they are always with her, guarding her sleep, waiting for her to decide. But she can't.

* * *

Sometimes it's Sherlock's gorgeous smirk that welcomes her. His full lips brush against hers, waiting for her to fully recover from her slumber. It takes only a few minutes for him to deepen the kiss, to cover her fragile body with his slim one, and make her feel the heat of his arousal against her groin. He swallows every moan, every muffled scream, while he slides inside her, in a heated race to reach the cliff's edge, and fall together, breathless and spent.

* * *

_**I'll never be a saint** _   
_**That's not a picture that your memory paints** _   
_**Not renowned for my patience** _   
_**I'm not renowned for my restraint** _   
_**But you're always around** _

**The sinner in me - Depeche Mode**

Usually Khan doesn't wait for her to wake up. Molly can feel his muscles flex behind her, while he spoons her, and soon his callous yet gentle fingers cover her perky breasts, eliciting her cries of pleasure.

"Shh, little one... Continue to dream..." he whispers in her ears, and his hand goes down, until he reaches her cunt. "So wet... You're always so wet...". A solitary finger enters her, slowly, and his tongue on her neck brings out another moan. He laughs at her lack of self-control, while his engorged cock teases her from behind.

"Please...". She knows that he will not give her what she wants, what she needs, until he won't hear her beg.

"Say it again... I know you can do better than this...". Khan adds another finger, and she feels full, but not enough.

"Please... Please fuck me!". Her strangled plea is the only consent he needs, because he doesn't waste any time to free her pussy from his fingers and enter from behind, setting a savage pace that will bring her to the orgasm before him. He follows her just a breath later, his mouth bruising the soft skin of her nape.

* * *

The angel, and the demon. She knows that they are always with her, guarding her sleep, waiting for her to decide. But she can't.


End file.
